Consultório 47
by SantanaLopez7
Summary: Santana Lopez está noiva de Sam Evans, seu namorado do ensino médio. Faltando 3 meses para seu casamento, Santana começa a se estressar, pressionando seu relacionamento, que esta uma droga e seu trabalho. Sua amiga, Quinn, a aconselha a visitar uma terapeuta sexual e psicologa, Brittany Pierce.


Título: Consultório 47

Pares: Santana/Brittany, Santana/Sam

Idade: M/NC – 17

Gênero: Romance

Sumário: Santana Lopez esta noiva do seu namorado do Ensino Médio, Sam Evans. Faltando 3 meses para seu casamento, Santana começa a ficar estressada, pressionando seu noivado e está também presa a um emprego ruim para resto de seu vida. Sua amiga, Quinn, a aconselha a visitar uma terapeuta cuja área de trabalho envolver relacionamentos, Brittany Pierce.

Capítulo I – Algo Espontâneo

De todos os trabalhos do mundo, esse é o mais chato. Certo. Você sonhou em ser uma cantora, cantar em bares populares e em clubes refinados em N Y, fumar todos os cigarros que você quisesse em segredo, mas a sua mãe te pediu para você ter sua via... E você arrumou uma. Uma vida. Santana Lopez, jovem, linda (foi o que te disseram), um pouco respondona para seu próprio bem, mas ainda assim você esta na cidade grande trabalhando em um departamento de suporte técnico, recebendo chamadas de mulheres velhas que em pleno século XXI não tem a mínima ideia de como ligar um simples computador, muito menos de como criar seu próprio desktop, ou... Que Deus não deixe, atualizar um simples antivírus. Se essas pessoas não fossem tão estúpidas, você não estaria nesse emprego, então você não está tão triste pela estupidez humana.

Você irá se casar em três meses. Seus pais até vão pagar casamento. Eles estão contentes que você irá se casar com o cara que você namorou por todo ensino médio e o amor da sua vida. O _**único**_ amor da sua vida. Sam é fofo, loiro, um palhaço –o oposto de você, mas ainda assim, vocês deram certo. Ele te faz rir e é um rapaz muito doce, e de acordo com suas amigas (que não são muitas) rapazes assim estão em extinção, então quando ele se ajoelhou, mesmo que na frente de uma praça onde velhos jogavam dominó, você disse sim.

Ainda assim, você não está nem um pouco animada.

De fato, você esta um pouco depressiva. Talvez seja o trabalho, a monotonia diária, mesma rotina, talvez seja Sam, você não tem ideia mas você nunca se sentiu tão velha, e mesmo com apenas 25 anos, você sente que esta completando 50. Seu período na faculdade provavelmente foi o mais interessante que sua vida já teve. Você ficou bêbada, aprendeu coisas novas, e até deu uns pegas em uma garota uma vez. Agora você se fixou, ou pelo menos é o que você acha. Mesmo assim você não com segue espantar esse sentimento de vazio tanto em sua cabeça quanto em seu coração. Você não está satisfeita com como a sua vida está indo ou o quanto isso te assusta, o rumo que ela esta tomando.

Ela esta passando muito rápido.

É a hora do almoço e como todos os dias, nesse horário, você esta em um Starbucks lotado por quê era insuportável permanecer mais um minuto sequer no seu trabalho e também porque você encontraria sua amiga Quinn aqui.A loira era esperta, articuladora e trabalhava na administração sem contar que ela tinha muito mais historias horríveis para contar sobre seu trabalho do que você mesmo, logo, vocês estava no mesmo barco. Ela era mãe solteira, mesmo que você não tenha comentado sobre isso... para ser honesta: você nunca comentou, você meio que a admira.

Ela esta olhando para você, através da fumaça do cappuccino, te estudando como se ela soubesse que há algo errado. Ela te conhece melhor do que você mesmo. E novamente, esses dias você esta se perguntado se você se conhece sequer um pouquinho.

Você coloca seu café na mesa com fazendo um barulho oco e lança um olhar impaciente a sua amiga. "Eu sei que você esta se coçando para dizer algo, Quinn. Então, dispare de uma vez, eu odeio quando você esta estranha e quieta desse jeito, me faz pensar que você é uma assassina ou algo do tipo."

"Eu só estava pensando.." ela sorri um pouco antes de tomar mais um gole de sua bebida. "no que deveria comprar para você e Sam como presente de casamento."

"Oh..." você suspira, incapaz de esconder seu desapontamento. Você realmente não se importa. Se há algo que você não quer falar, é sobre isso. Qual é o problema com casamentos, na verdade? Você só quer que o dia chegue logo, pois assim está tudo terminado e as pessoas não te chateariam mais por isso.

"E também pensando qual o seu problema." – ela adiciona

"Como?!"

"Vamos lá, Santana!" ela suspira como se o jogo tivesse começado. "Você irá se casar e nunca pareceu tão infeliz!"

Você suspira e sua postura cai. Você quer chorar, mas nem pensar, Santana Lopez não chora, especialmente na frente de Quinn. Ela nunca se esqueceria disso.

"Eu acho que eu estou em depressão." – você admite, chocada com suas palavras.

Quinn –tão legal quanto um pepino- Fabray simplesmente inclina sua cabeça e toma outro gole "Vá ver seu médico então" ela dá de ombros como se isso fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Você revira os olhos. "Claro Q. Eu não preciso de remédios ou agulhas. Eu... vou ficar bem. Talvez seja pânico ou esse emprego." Isso saiu mais como um questionamento do que como uma afirmação.

"Talvez" Quinn diz em um tom que sugere que ela discorda e isso meio que te irrita "Mas você deveria fazer uma consulta apesar dos pesares."

Você range os dentes sua frustração antes de tomar mais um gole do seu café.

"Eu conheço alguém" Quinn está meio aérea agora, como se estivesse apenas assistindo minha reação.

"Conhece alguém...?"

"Um orientador psicológico" Quinn diz simplesmente "Ela é a mais reconhecida em seu ramo..."

"Eu não preciso disso." Você a interrompe. "Mas... como você conhece uma..." Suas palavras morrem quando seus olhares se encontram e um traço de tristeza está sobre eles.

Puck. Noah Puckerman. O pai de Beth (Filha da Quinn) ele morreu em um acidente de moto logo após o nascimento de sua filha. Você sempre pensou que o cara era um vagabundo mas você viu o quão chateada Quinn ficou, o acidente a deixou sem ninguém e sua filha sem um pai.

"Ela é muito boa, você sabia?" Quinn diz firmemente, sem querer focar os pensamentos em Puck por muito temp.

"Quem?"

"Brittany." Ela sorri.

"Quem é Brittany?!" você pergunta, entediada. Quinn esta muito estranha hoje. Você só quer beber a porcaria do café em paz e que ela reclame da total divisão de trabalho por gênero. Isso faz com que você se sinta superior.

"A orientadora. O nome dela é Brittany Pierce." Quinn te diz "Ela trabalha no prédio que fica na frente do seu trabalho."

"Que prédio?" você pergunta tentando lembrar se você já viu uma propaganda de orientador por ali. "No bloco do outro lado da rua?"

"Sim..." Quinn acena. "Ela é a melhor orientadora que existe por aqui, aparentemente. Eu mesmo comprovei" Seu sorriso se alarga como se ela estivesse lembrando de algo. "Eu ouvi dizer que ela não é convencional mas ela foi boa para mim... ela não é nem uma orientadora no quesito 'luto' e ainda assim... ela me ajudou a entender algumas coisas e.. a seguir em frente com a minha vida... e a conhecer pessoas novas... Pode soar bobo mas isso me fez lembrar de quem eu realmente era"

Você encara Quinn. Você não vai mentir e dizer que você não notou uma mudança nela há cerca de um ano atrás. Quinn estava em uma depressão profunda após a morte de Puck e então de repente ano passado, ela começou a sair casualmente com algumas pessoas. Você sempre se perguntou o que exatamente aconteceu com ela. Você e Quinn geralmente contam quase tudo uma para outra, mas ambas não são do tipo emocional, então você entende porquê ela te escondeu isso.

"Ela é uma psicóloga como as outras mas mais especificamente ela é uma orientadora em relacionamentos e uma terapeuta sexual"

Você engasga um pouco. "Uma O QUE?!" Você dispara "Uma terapeuta sexual? Que bosta é isso?"

Quinn dá de ombros.

"Que droga, Fabray! O que faz você pensar que eu preciso de uma guia sexual ou... terapia sexual ou... seja lá o que for isso?"

"Você totalmente temer suas núpcias é normal, então? E como estão as coisas no departamento quarto entre você e Sam?" Ela pergunta como se já soubesse a resposta.

Você abre sua boca para reclamar mas nada sai.

"Olha" ela começa "Eu odeio te ver assim, e eu sei que as coisas entre Sam e você não são as melhores. Acho que você esta entrando em depressão porque não esta exatamente feliz com-"

"Cala a boca!" Você a corta. "O que droga você sabe? Ou acha que sabe? Eu estou feliz com Sam" você insiste e por alguma razão você se torna muito defensiva.

"Eu não ia nem mencionar que você estava infeliz com ele mas tanto faz, você não vai se importar de fazer uma consulta então" Quinn decide por você "Eu tenho o numero dela, eu posso te mandar um sms e perguntar se você pode ir durante o intervalo do almoço amanhã."

"Mas nós normalmente estamos aqui no almoço"

""Exatamente e amanhã eu provavelmente te encherei a paciência ate você ir" Quinn diz " Por favor Santana... Por mim?"

Você rola os olhos para sua amiga.

"Você só tem que encontra-la uma vez, se você decidir que isso não é necessário você não precisa ir mais mas a sessão introdutória é gratuita..."

"Mesmo se eu visse a tal psicóloga, eu não posso arcar com as despesas" você contesta se sentindo feliz por ter encontrado um argumento.

"Ela é minha amiga, eu vou ver um desconto para você, você vai poder bancar, seus pais estão pagando quase tudo no casamento de qualquer forma." Ela diz puxando o celular do bolso.

"Eu não concordei com nada Quinn!" Você avisa, olhando seu polegar digitando algo.

"Você vai, Santana" ela diz finalmente "você não tem nada a perder. É hora de resolvermos isso".

Você afunda na cadeira e cruza seus braços. Você tem algum domínio na sua vida de qualquer forma?

A caminhada de volta para o casa no atormentado ar de NY é uma das coisas que você mais ama.

"Resolvermos isso..." você geme para si jogando-se no sofá da sala.

Você se levanta e começa a andar de um lado para outro sem razão. Você está usando as roupas do trabalho: blusa branca e uma saia social preta. Você olha adiante e encontrar um rosto caramelo triste te olhando de volta. Olhos castanhos mais desinteressados do que o normal, uma ruga constante entre suas sobrancelhas, é como se você não pudesse se livrar dela e um cabelo que não fica quieto. Você ainda esta muito atraente, você sabe disso, de fato, todas as pessoas te dizem isso.

Você acha que as outras pessoas se sentiriam um máximo com esses elogios, mas só algumas vezes um cara pode dizer que você é gostosa antes dessa palavra perder o sentido. Você não esta interessada em outros garotos. Sam é tudo o que você precisa.

Você e Sam vivem nesse minúsculo apartamento. É aconchegante mas temporário ou isso é o que vocês estão dizendo pelos últimos dois anos. Sam é um artista gráfico e trabalha com vídeo games e coisas parecidas. Ambos estão economizando dinheiro para um lugar maior após o casamento, embora, realisticamente falando, com os dois salários combinados, você não acha que podem comprar um lugar decente em NY coma economia de hoje em dia, aumentando os preços das casas. Morar na cidade não é barato. Por alguma razão você esta aliviada, parte de você não quer deixar esse apartamento. Mesmo que sair dali significasse um novo começo para você e Sam.

"Preciso fumar" você vai ate o quarto vazio, as vezes você queria ter um gato ou algo do tipo para conversar quando Sam não estivesse aqui. Cristo, você esta desejando ter uma gato para conversar ao invés de um amigo, esse pensamento só prova o quão triste você está... Ou o quão mesquinha você é.

Você não tem muitos amigos. Só Quinn que as vezes te lembra que você é anti-social e tem tendência a afastar as pessoas. Você não é má, é só quem você é. As pessoas em geral te chateiam. De fato, seus únicos amigos são os de Sam e todos homens, Quinn é praticamente sua única amiga mulher.

Depois de abrir todas as janelas, você joga os sapatos de lado e acende um cigarro.

Você faz um ruído que esta entre um suspiro e murmuro enquanto você expira, uma fina linha de fumaça sai da sua boca fazendo desenhos no ar. Você não tem noção porque você esta escondendo esse segredo de Sam, você tem certeza que ele não terminaria com você ou desmarcaria o casamento se ele descobrisse que você gosta de fumar uma vez ou outra por um motivo que é só seu...

Na hora que Sam volta do trabalho, você já borrifou bom ar e escovou seus dentes.

"Oi amor" ele sorri bobamente indo em sua direção, beijando sua testa.

Ainda esparramada no sofá você mal sorri para ele "Eu ia fazer o jantar mas não tem nada aqui, você pode simplesmente, pedir algo?"

Sam abre seu casaco e pigarreia, e só então você se toca que uma de suas expressões idiotas esta vindo.

"Mulheres tem o direito de trabalhar onde quiserem a menos que elas te façam o jantar" Sam diz em um sotaque bem sulista, apontando os dois dedos como se fosse um cowboy.

"John Wayne" você diz sem paciência "Muito engraçado" você suspira "Eu faria o maldito jantar se a geladeira tivesse algo que pudesse ser digerido por um humano."

"Tudo bem" Sam diz, seus grossos lábios formando um sorriso aberto enquanto seu cabelo cai em sua testa e ele se jogo no sofá a seu lado. "Vamos pedir então"

Comida chinesa é a favorita de vocês, mesmo se você nunca teve paciência com os malditos pauzinhos.

Depois do jantar, Sam esta deitado no sofá , com os pés em seu colo enquanto vocês assistem tv.

"Como foi o trabalho?" Sam pergunta bocejando

"O mesmo de sempre" você da de ombros "Mas apesar disso, eu almocei com Quinn hoje e me recomendou uma psicóloga que é amiga dela, dá para acreditar?"

"Por que? Você esta bem? Há algo errado? Eu fiz algo errado?" Sam parece preocupado, suas sobrancelhas juntas.

Você ri um pouco "Não, não é você" você balança cabeça "Sou eu... eu acho" você diz incerta "Eu não sei, talvez é o meu trabalho... Eu estou me sentindo meio deprimida ultimamente e não tenho dormido muito bem"

"Mhm..." Sam concorda "Nesse caso você deveria ir"

"Huh?" Você indaga "Você não esta falando sério"

"Huh? Se tem algo errado com você, você deve ir"

"Bom... isso vai render um buraco no orçamento"

Sam simplesmente franze o nariz e dá de ombros "Você esta meio distante ultimamente e se ver uma psicóloga vai te fazer sentir melhor então não vejo o problema"

Sem achar argumentos você simplesmente dá de ombros e se foca na tv.

De novo, você cochila durante a noite, as vezes Sam ronca e você se pergunta se sua insônia é por causa disso, mas lá no fundo você sabe que é porque você não consegue realmente dormir.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço você irá encontrar Quinn no Starbucks na mesma hora de sempre e simplesmente vai achar um modo de tirá-la de tempo. Você não precisa de terapeuta. Você esta bem. É normal ter insônia de vez em quando, e se preocupar com o casamento, quer dizer, você supostamente tem que ficar nervosa, certo? Você veste sua jaqueta sobre sua blusa creme e saia preta. Você parece bem. Todo mundo na rua ficaria com inveja de você. Você tem uma família adorável, um bom noivo, um trabalho que paga relativamente bem e você é gostosa pra caralho. Sério, esta é a vida. Você só precisa parar de ser mal agradecida, e tão irritante sempre.

Por alguma razão que você ainda não sabe, você se vê atravessando a rua, na direção oposta ao Starbucks e para o edifício na direção adjacente ao seu. Você esta falando sozinha, não tendo noção porque você esta fazendo isso.

Você entra no prédio; e tudo ao redor é branco ou esta vazio. Seus sapatos fazem tik tok no chão de mármore enquanto você anda ate a única pessoa visível, uma garota negra sentada atrás de uma mesa.

"Uh" você hesita e por alguma razão se sente nervosa "Eu não tenho certeza para onde ir, mas eu suponho que tenha que encontrar uma Brittany aqui?"

"Oh, esses serviços são no sétimo andar, pegue o elevador atrás de mim" ela diz sem interesse sem ao menos se importar em te olhar.

Você olha ao redor e vai rumo ao elevador. Esse lugar é estranho. É vazio e do que a mulher disse com "esses serviços"?

Sério, olha este lugar. É tão vazio e monótono que poderia ser um prédio de nada, não tem pôsteres nas paredes ou placas de sinalização. Poderia ser um hospital, ou um banco ou um set de filme pelo que você sabe.

Você toma o elevador para o sétimo andar e as portas se abrem com um ruído baixo. É menos assustador aqui. Você anda por um corredor estreito e vê um lugar tão vazio quanto lá embaixo mas pelo menos tem um carpete cor de creme e fotos de plantas nas paredes. Você anda mais adiante e nota que o recepcionista é um homem. Ele esta vestido com um visual estranho, um blazer com um rinoceronte de plástico preso no tecido e você está a um segundo de insultá-lo. Você realmente quer dizer algo, mas você aquieta sua língua quando olha para ele.

"Boa tarde, meu nome é Kurt Hummel, posso ajuda-la?" ele sorri educadamente, sua voz suave e feminina.

Você esta contente por não o ter insultado porque o seu sorriso te acalmou.

"Sim. Uh... Eu tenho um horário com Brittany Pierce?"

"Oh" ele diz parecendo surpreso por um segundo "Muito bom, é no corredor adiante, consultório 47" ele move sua mão na direção indicada.

Você acena e caminha pelo corredor, parando no meio delo por alguma razão. Você sente vontade de se virar e esquecer tudo isso. Você se encontra virando seu olhar para Kurt de novo, e ele esta te observando. Ele sorri para você e acena para que siga adiante. É encorajador e você se pergunta se ele sabe que você esta nervosa. Você sorri e segue adiante.

45... 46...

47. é uma porta branca com um numero de prata e uma maçaneta insignificante, ainda assim você encara a porta. O jeito que Quinn falou dessa mulher é como se ela fosse Jesus Cristo e pudesse transformar água em vinho e consertar todos os seus problemas. Você se pergunta se deveria bater, mas Kurt disse que ela estava aqui então ela esta te esperando, certo?

Você gira a maçaneta e abre a porta. Normalmente você escanearia a sala, notaria se a mesa é de um bom material ou se a vista é bonita, se a mesa de entro estava alinhada, ou se o couro do divã era legitimo. Mas seu cérebro processa menos que isso por que a mulher sentada na poltrona atrás da mesa tem toda sua atenção.

"Uh... Oi?" você diz tremendo a voz.

Você esta em choque. Ela não é nada do que você pensava. Você estava esperando uma mulher na meia idade, no entanto você encontrar uma mulher nova, mais ou menos com a sua idade, bem vestida. Ela esta com as pernas sobre o braço da poltrona, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo folgado. Ela esta vestindo uma jeans azul, uma camiseta e um colete preto. Ela sorri e faz uma bola de chiclete. Parecendo ma adolescente.

"Irado"

Aparentemente ela fala como um.


End file.
